There are many flowable packaged substances or products on the market today offering many choices to consumers for personal care, oral care, and home care products. Such products may include without limitation body washes, liquid soap, body lotions, shampoos, conditioners, household cleaners, etc. Products within the same category are often available in a variety of formulations, colors, and/or fragrances adding to the type and number of products available. These products may sometimes be packaged together in a single container having multiple compartments. A user may wish to dispense one or more of the products contained in the multiple compartments.
An improved container is desired that provides multiple dispensable products or substances in a single convenient container that includes structural elements to facilitate the dispensing of the desired product(s) and to improve the grippability of the container.